sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magikarp
Magikarp (マジカープ, Majikāpu) is a Water-type Fish Pokémon that is the pre-evolved form of Gyarados when leveling it up to level 20. Apperance/magikarp rules :) :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Magikarp is a reddish-orange, medium-sized fish. Its notable characteristics include large, heavy scales. Its fins are primarily white, but it has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long barbels. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 22.0 lbs. Gender differences A female has white barbels and a male has tan ones. The male also has a slightly bigger light band on its forehead compared to the female. Special Abilities Long-lived Magikarp are able to utilize their immense splashing power to leap high enough to scale mountains. Magikarp also have a strong enough immune system to survive in the most polluted of waters. Behavior Although this Pokémon is capable of surviving in even the most polluted ponds, it is usually overlooked by Trainers because it is pathetically weak: even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. It is not a strong swimmer, and currents in the water will sweep it downstream. They are normally seen using Splash to leap out of the water, which is strange, as it makes them easy to be seen on sight other people and Pokémon such as a Pidgeot. Before the species multiplied, it is believed that the ancestors of Magikarp were actually much stronger than the Magikarp seen today, and this belief has led scientists to research this species. Habitat Magikarp is found in many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow. Magikarp are extremely plentiful, living in almost any region. No one really knows how this Pokémon survived, however, Magikarp is rare in the Unova region, unlike the other regions. Diet Major appearances Magikarp salesman's Magikarp Several episodes, the first one being in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, involve a particular salesman trying to sell certain Pokémon to someone. The person he is usually trying to con is James and he usually sells , claiming that they're very valuable. Other In The Joy of Pokémon, a Nurse Joy from the Orange Islands befriended a Magikarp that saved her as a child. It evolved into an equally large Gyarados, but it remained friendly. Another, in Ya See We Want An Evolution, was nicknamed the strongest. This male Magikarp was unique in that it was in fact able to battle surprisingly well, even giving Pikachu a hard time. In The Wacky Watcher!, Ash, Misty, and Tracey help a Pokémon Watcher named Quincy T. Quackenpoker observe the migration and evolution of a school of Magikarp. Minor appearances Magikarp are very often seen in any underwater scene. This is most likely a reference to their extreme abundance in the games. Magikarp debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You! when one was seen swimming in the river that Ash had jumped into to try to escape a flock of Spearow that were chasing after him. A Magikarp appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Magikarp was seen in a Pokémon Center in Hypno's Naptime. Magikarp also appeared in Holy Matrimony!, The Evolution Solution, A Friend In Deed and Friend and Foe Alike. Multiple Magikarp were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Totodile juggled three Magikarp with its Water Gun in Love, Totodile Style. A Magikarp appeared in The Light Fantastic swimming in a river. Several Magikarp appeared in Brock's dream in Sick Daze. A Magikarp appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. Magikarp also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Three Magikarp appeared under the ownership of Luka in Mantine Overboard!. They were used to aid her, Ash and later Misty in their underwater exploration. In Octillery The Outcast, Misty's Poliwhirl went up against an unnamed Trainer's Magikarp in a qualifying match for the Whirl Cup tournament and won. A Magikarp was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. A Magikarp appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Magikarp was seen swimming in a lake in The Legend of Thunder! and Journey to the Starting Line. Multiple Magikarp were among the Pokémon living in Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. A Magikarp appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. A Magikarp was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. In Judgment Day, a Shiny Magikarp appeared in a flashback under the ownership of Jimmy and was later traded. A Magikarp appeared in Arriving in Style! under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Jessie used a different Magikarp which was confirmed to be male in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" background in Battling the Generation Gap!. Another Magikarp also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. A group of Magikarp appeared in The Needs of the Three!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in a flashback in Bucking the Treasure Trend!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Destiny Deoxys, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Magikarp was being studied by Professor Oak in Poké Ball Peril. A Magikarp was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. A school of Magikarp appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Gyarados. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon